earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of Patience
This era started on January 25, 2018 (210 AC), and is the 2nd era of the Third Epoch. It was started after the collapse of two important nations, Britain and Germany, these collapses though appeared major at the time were in retrospect minor, with both resurrecting very soon. During the first part of this time (Jan 25 - Feb 23) Toxicity reached an all-time low. All truly toxic players were banned or changed their behavior. Russia rapidly became the new power followed by Spain, with Canada declining. Negotiations in Geopolitics were common by now, involving many players that had only recently joined. Major conflict "hot spots" changed from the traditional Europe to the Pacific, with the rise of the "Axis powers" and Hong Kong. However, the major powers of the server were unusually peaceful and somewhat isolationist during this time, interacting with other nations only if attacked. For some the first part of this Period (From January 25 to February 6) was considered another Golden Age. During the later period (Feb 23-May 30) toxicity started growing again, mostly in Asia, with Japan and SlyPrince causing many wars and angering many, even launching continuous threats against the oldest nation on the server, Jing. This cooled down when SlyPrince was banned after an interlude of peace the Kerala War broke out, becoming a global conflict and did much to change international opinion of Japan. Lantau, the aggressor seemed unstable but stayed together until the end of the war, when it promptly fell apart. The Kerala War defined the later period among the largest nations, but among those not involved the later period was peaceful. After the Kerala War more, usually minor wars broke out. Seaterrica continued their attacks on Japan and NewLantau battled Lantau. Japan continued to gain power and became ever more prominent. A few major greifs occurred, one at Auckland and later on in Seaterrica. The greif at Auckland was caused by a non-affilitated player while the Seaterrica greif was done by a Japanese, not helping relations between the two. Most of these events were concentrated in Asia or the Americas, Europe was quiet after the Kerala War and Africa continued to unify under the Union of Eden, growing to become a major power although took a neutral stance and although powerful in population it does not act like a first world nation. Spain and Canada again agreed to a treaty and relations cooled somewhat. Events Timeframe: January 25, 2018 -May 30th, 2018 January 2018 * Soviet Union falls then to join under Imperial Russia (Jan 25, 2018) * Igdibahu is coronated new King of the UK officially (Jan 27, 2018) * DxDRawrDxD refuses to unclaim outposts in China starting tensions (Jan 27, 2018) * Munster becomes the server's largest town (Jan 28, 2018) * Siege of Moscow (Jan 29, 2018) * Inca Llamaism breaks of from the other Llamaist sub-religions. (Jan 29, 2018) * HolyDalaiLlama becomes the pope of Inca Llamaism (Jan 29, 2018) * Austria attempts to attack Spain (Jan 29, 2018) * Hong Kong, NeoMelbourne, Hell, and Port Victoria left the United Kingdom (Jan 30, 2018) * Spanish & Canadian tensions are increased, governments attempt to reduce tension. (Jan 30, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon was founded (Jan 30, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war starts, with attacks on HK.(Jan 30, 2018) * The Great Inca Llamaist temple is finnished in Antofagasta (Jan 31, 2018) * The Republic of Kowloon disbanded (Jan 31, 2018) February 2018 * David_Crocket officially Innaugurated as Hoyenah of Canada (Jan 2, 2018) * Stockholm founded (Feb 1, 2018) * Australia Founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Kowloon Republic founded (Feb 4, 2018) * Lucas2011 Crowned Emperor of Imperial Japan (Feb 4, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Towns (Feb 5, 2018) * The server went on a new platform (Feb 5, 2018) * Elimination of Inactive Players, Shrinking most towns (Feb. 6 2018) ** Munster (formerly largest town of 114) falls to 27 ** Hong Kong becomes the largest town with 48 to it being newer ** Spain finally annexes Catalonia, starting the process of Iberian Reunification * Spanish citizens were killed for no reason by nino175, beginning the Spannish genocide. (Feb. 9 2018) * Synargle is crowned as the new Guardian of Valkyria. (Feb 10, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war continues with Neodonian attacks on Australia, Tufan supports Australia. (Feb 10, 2018) * Alts of Itz__David, Timmy2Chainz, and KevnKris spam the chat for a long time (Feb 11, 2018) * Disband of Dak's Mongolia and fall of Ulaanbaatar (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon and India merge to make Indaloonska (Feb 11, 2018) * Indaloonska declares war on Jo because of Kabo killing the First Lady of HK (Feb 11, 2018) * Kobenhavn founded by Dakrend_Ale (Feb 11, 2018) * Kowloon became a nation... again... (Feb 12, 2018) * Tufan growsto become a strong power (Feb 13, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war with Australian battleground (Feb 13, 2018) * Construction for the St. Petersburg Summer Olympics begin (Feb 13, 2018) * Antofagasta finishes the Llama colossus (Feb 15, 2018) * Indian Civil War started by SirWhopper: leader of Kerala, throwing south Asia into chaos, Tufan sides with SirWhopper against Neodonia (Feb 16, 2018) * India disbands and joins Kowloon (Feb 17, 2018) * Battle of Karattha, Australia sues for peace (Feb 17, 2018) * Alfatra is restored by runnerboy72000 (Feb 18, 2018) * First Chinese New Year Celebration Held (Feb 20, 2018) * 1st Axis Powers unite into one nation (Feb 20, 2018) * Elimination of powers to tp to Outposts, crippling some towns (Feb 23, 2018) * Grapetown founded (Feb 24, 2018) * Siscia declares independence from Canada and creates the Publica Romanorum nation (Feb 28, 2018) * The Commonwealth (of towns) was made (Feb 28, 2018) March 2018 * Canadian March elections conclude (March 2nd 2018) * Viktorspecial starts to neglect Harappa and creates Svitjod (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston left the nation of Valkryia to form the nation of South_Ontario (March 2nd 2018) * Kingston collapses South_Ontario and rejoins Valkyria (March 3rd 2018) * The Blockbuster Insider publishes its 40th paper (3rd March 2018) * Ottomans under BimAliKemal disbands and joins Caucasia (March 3rd 2018) * Second Battle of Riga, dive bombers used for first time in a combat, resulting in a glorious victory of the Spain-Russian Coalition (March 6th, 2018) * The nation of Mongolia restarted by paperpikmin (March 8th 2018) * Persia disbands and joins Caucasia (March 9th 2018) * Caucasia changes into Caspian_States (March 10th 2018) * Olympics of the I Olympiad-St Petersburg (March 10th 2018) * DDime found the nation of Michigan seceding from Canada killing 2 Canadians & 1 Russian (March 12th 2018) * Chelyabisk founded (March 12th 2018) * I.N.C.A. (International Nature Co-operation Assistance) was founded by the Spanish administrative region of Peruvia. (March 13th 2018) * Kingston Stock Market, owned by Brendan and co - owned with Keenno90 (Buddha) mergers with Kowloons/Hong Kong's stock market (March 13th) * Kingston is announced as next Olympic City (Canceled due to Brendan leaving) (March 13th 2018) * Asian Republic is created (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaist pope Llamia III was assassinated by an unknown person in the northern South China sea (March 15th 2018) * Unified Llamaism crowns Beets as new pope of Llamaism (March 17th 2018) * Appadeia perm-banned because he hacked (March 17th 2018) * The town of moope's Ireland fell (March 19th 2018) * The Second Austrian Republic is Reformed into the Second Austrian Empire (March 19th 2018) * The Grand Chagos Library (That not long after got robbed) is completed in The_Mirage (March 21st 2018) * The town of Britanny fell (March 22th 2018) * Terrorist attacks in Guyana (March 23th 2018) * Canadian Llamaism was created (March 23rd 2018) * War Day World War IV (March 24th 2018) ** Ends 35 Minutes after it starts due to lag ** No winners, only a few losers * Spain declares war on the UnionOfGrayshirts (heat) because of killing and stealing of Spanish citizens and hating on the nation overall (March 26th 2018) * Thailand And Rayong Founded (March 26th 2018) * Great Japanese Banning SlyPrince, BtwItsVortex, Minehero43, & Meijhito all perm banned for Duping, Almost all main Japanese leaders Banned (Besides Lucas2011, the leader of Japan) (March 26 2018) * 2 new Llamaism Religions are created (March 26th 2018) ** Antarctic-Llamaism ** Islamaism * Tymek_T created a new town called Carrasco (March 26th 2018) * TheHolyLlamaPope crowned as the new Inca Llamaist pope after HolyDalaiLlama died of natural courses (March 28th 2018) * Fall of Vladivostok (March 29th 2018) * Battle of Georgetown and Ecuador happens when Heat1804 attacks Guyana (March 30 2018) * SirWhopper quit EarthMC, the new mayor of Kerala being THE_BLUE_NINJA03 April 2018 * The server “reset” jokingly, with things such as griefing and outposting permitted. The town buildings were still on the map, with only towny and player data being reset (April 1 2018) Era of Chaos * Ebijiah (DDime) Takes control of the nation Earth planning to rename it and make it his own (April 2 2018) * Thomas232008 created a new town called Greenton (April 2 2018) * THE_BLUE_NINJA03 renounced the mayor position in Kerala, the new mayor being Tioh_Toddyn * CCCP fell again, with the quitting of runnerboy72000, Periano and Endersgame94. * The Africa-Madagascar Bridge is completed (April 4, 2018) * Valletta is founded by Britton2395 (April 4, 2018) * YoureReadingThis and Vezina77 get banned for spamming a lot (April 8, 2018) * The Tufan - Nedondia cold war Nedondia and Tufan offically recongise cold war (April 8th, 2018) * Japan goes to war with Spain over the south Philippines (Feb 18 to April 9th) * The UK crowns a new king, General Rhombus, with intentions to revive the UK (April 8th, 2018) * Publica Romanorum becomes a Spanish vassal. (April 8, 2018) * Spain wins the Spanish-Japanese War (April 9, 2018) *Publica Romanorum changes its name to Republica Romana. (April 10th, 2018) *Skirmish at Aurora and Austro-British Treehouse Crisis occur. Causing leaders of both the UK and Austria to contract severe cancer (April 11th, 2018) *The Tufan/Zhou cold war with Neodonia officially ends with the invasion of Japan by Lantau (April 15th, 2018) *The The Kerala War Starts (April 15th, 2018) *The Republica Romana and the Russian Empire sign the Austro-German Aggressions Defense Pact. (April 15, 2018) *The Blockbuster Insider all but halts news broadcasts after Sharkfynn1012 leaves the server for a holiday (April 16th 2018) *The Skirmish of Wakkanai and The Battle of Wakkanai happen in The Kerala War (April 18th, 2018) *The Commonwealth (of Tallinn) was remade. (April 19th 2018) *Players get sad of a famous person's death irl (April 20th 2018) *The Kingdom of Scandinavia was founded, dropping Lantau to /n list 2 (April 22nd) *The Union of Eden was founded (April 22nd) *First Siege of Central America (April 22nd) *caarliitoo banned for auto-clicker (appeals) (April 22nd) *Second Siege of Seaterrica (April 23rd) *First Siege of Auckland (April 23rd) *Second Siege of Auckland (April 23rd) *MrMomus banned, he was an alt of SlyPrince (April 24th 2018) *The Purge (Glitched Towny error that was rolled back) (April 25, 2018) * chaos is erupting in Antofagasta because of the volcano Llullaillaco is on the point of erupting. (27 April 2018) *Kerala rejoins Lantau (April 27th 2018) *King Joel forms a coup and establishes a dictatorship in the UK (April 27, 2018) *Second Battle at Neodonia in the Kerala war (April 28, 2018) *Friendshipland is founded (April 28th, 2018) *The United Kingdom becomes a protectorate of communist Seaterrica (with heavy backlash) (April 28th, 2018) **London leaves the United Kingdom in order to escape the dictatorship and communism. (April 28th, 2018) **The United Kingdom nearly Collapses due to the Protectorate, the population topples the throne, Joel leaves and gives the crown to daggeroverload (April 29th, 2018) *The town of Ender_Oasis Falls, Dr_Sigma_Fields deletes the town while 10 people wait to peacefully loot. The Peaceful looting ends when Japan claims it as an outpost (April 30th, 2018 May 2018 * TheHolyLlamaPope jumped into the volcano Llullaillaco and saved the city of Antofagasta from being flooded by lava. Inca Llamaism religion is now without a pope. (May 1, 2018) * The Terror of Khartoum occurs when a rouge Spaniard attacks the new town of Khartoum(1st May 2018) * The Blockbuster Insider resumes regular broadcasts (2nd May 2018) * Atahualpa Crowned as new pope of Inca-Llamaism and reforms(2nd May 2018) * Effective fall of Sonlow and Republic_of_Sonlow as the leader BIGk1 is kicked for inactivity (2nd May 2018) * Freshman97 is elected Hoyenah of Canada. However the inauguration is postponed due to David Crocket not showing up, power eventually passed peacefully (2nd/3rd May 2018) * Canada takes over as the #1 largest nation, loses it in the future again (3rd May 2018) * The arena games were created, /warp arena (5th May 2018) * The_Mirage leaves Spain to join the Island Union (9th May 2018) * Rabbits are reintroduced to Europe from eastern Siberia, they promptly die (10th May 2018) * Hero5232 quits the server (May 11 2018) * the Treaty of Tokyo was signed making peace between Lantau and the axis: Spain, Japan, and Germany. However the other Central Power of Seaterrica was not invited to the treaty (12th May 2018) * Antofgasta and Carrasco form into a nation getting independence from Spain, creating the Inca Empire again (13th May 2018) * Greifing of Auckland, 2 citizens, xin8 and FromTime, trusted by CallMeConman greifed Auckland, then the largest town by population. (16 May 2018) ** Japan accuses PolkadotBlueBear of being the greifer and animosity between Japan and others grows into the Caspian-Japanese Crisis. (16 May 2018) * Battle of Nazca (19th May 2018) * Disbanding of Java and Grief of Japan occurred by the same person, Its_Joel, who is promptly banned (he later appeals) (20th May 2018) * Lantau splits into 2, Lantau and NewLantau (24th May 2018) Category:Eras Category:Indian Civil war started by SirWhopper (Feb 18 to Feb 27) * Japan and Australia declare war on IU (26 May 2018) * CCCP returns, led by runnerboy72000 (26 May 2018) * Russia falls and civil war between Dictator Wextra and the Tsarists who are democratic (26 May 2018) * TsaristRussia is established by lucled, renamed by Russia (26 May 2018) * The Canadian-Spanish War begins (28 May 2018.